The Kept Secret
by Push to Shove
Summary: -rewrite - I am rewriting The Secret. Jim Moriarty takes the Holmes' sister. She was locked away in asylum for 13 years. Which side does she take? The Angels? or The Devils?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I am rewritting 'The Secret' because I am not happy with it so i will rewrite it then post the other sequels i have for it. :)**

...

February 28, 2012

Mycroft Holmes was sitting in the living room of all too well known Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock she is getting out soon." Mycroft stated bordly

"When?" Sherlock questioned

"On the 25th of April." The older Holmes brother answered

Sherlock picked up his violin and stared to strum the strings

"Sherlock I want you to pick her up."

Just then John walked up the stairs. Both of the holmes' looked at him.

'SHERLOCK! Sherlock!"

"John."

"I saw it on the telly are you ok?"

"Me what? Oh fine, gas-leak apparently. I can't." Sherlock stated plainly

"You can't?" Mycroft inquired

"The stuff i have on is too big i can't spare the time"

"Never mind your usual trivia this is of national importance"

"Hows the diet?" sherlock asked still strumming his violin

"Fine, perhaps you can get through to him john?"

"What?"

"I'm afraid my brother can be very intransigent."

"Your so keen you don't you pick her up?" Sherlock said still strumming the strings

"no no no no no no no, I can't be away from the office a length of time during Korean elections, well, you don't need to know about that do you. Something like this requires leg work." He said with a face.

"Sorry John how was the Lila?"

"Sofa Sherlock, it was the sofa"

Sherlock looked him up and down, "Oh yes, of course"

"Ho-how, never mind"

"Sherlock's business seems to be booming since you and him became pals. What's he like to live with? Hellish I imagine."

"I'm never bored"

"Good, thats good isn't it?"

Sherlock swung his bow so it could make a sound. They glared at each other for a minute. And Mycroft turned away from Sherlock and to John.

"Emma Tesla, known as Em to her friends. Mentally unstable, being let out of a mental ward soon and I need Sherlock and You to get her."

"When?"

"April 25th" Sherlock answered from his chair

"What's so special about her?"

"Ask Sherlock, I have to go. And Sherlock don't make me order you."

"I'd like to see you try.''

"Think it over. Goodbye John. See you very soon." And shook Johns hand

Just as Mycroft was walking out, Sherlock Played the most ear-bleeding tune in the world.

Once John determined the other holmes was out of earshot.

"Why'd you lie?"

Sherlock looked at him for him to continue

"You've got nothing on, not a single case. That's why the wall took a pounding, Why'd you tell your brother you were busy?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Sibling rivalry now we're getting somewhere."

"And thats not true we do have a case."

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"Who is Emma?"

"My sister."

"Wh-what? You have a sister? How old?"

"Yes, and she 28. Are you done asking questions?"

"No. How long has she been in the metal ward?"

"13 years. And I don't need 20 questions from you John. Let's go"

-Mean while-

Em sat in her room staring at the white wall. closing her eyes she focused on the sounds. A faint hun of the florescent tubes illuminating the room. Then the sound of the door unlocking broke her trance. Opening her eyes she saw one of the nurses.

"Someone is here to visit you." the nurse walked over and put on cuffs around her wrists. "Please play nice" he said leading her to where they allow the visitors engage with the patients. The nurse shoved her down in a chair and motioned for the visitor to come. The man who came to see her was in his early 30's. Very expensive suit.

Em looked down and not into his eyes. She could feel his gaze. "Hello. Im Jim. Jim Moriarty" his voice like liquid chocolate sprinkled with gold then melted in my ears.

"I-i'm Em." Emma said softly so only he could hear.

"It is very nice to meet you. You are probably wondering why I'm here." He folded his hands on the table and leaned down to meet my gaze. "I am you brothers' greatest enemy. I am a criminal mastermind and I would like your help. I will pay very well for your information, along with your expertise"

"What do you want?" she asked looking up into his eyes. She was stunned at how dark they were.

"I want to destroy your brothers."

"Why?"

"Because life is boring. And they is exciting. I wish to burn them."

"Mycroft isn't exciting." she replied looking down again.

"True, but Sherlock is." he said patting her hand. Only Em was aware that he was giving her a note. She gripped onto it making sure no one saw. "We will talk more when you're released. Ta-ta." Jim stood up and walked out the exit for visitors. The Nurse came back gripped her shoulders and lead her back to her room.

- Skip to Sherlock & John-

Sherlock just finished one of his cases and went and sulked. a few days passed and it was now April 24. Emma was going to be released soon and Sherlock didn't know what to do. John tried to get him to get up and be ready for her arrival but he knew that she wasn't going to get to him. And he wasn't going to get to her in time.

- Skip to Em-

The nurses gave Em some new clothes. Well they were the same clothes she arrived in but they were washed and smelled new. changing quickly so the camera couldnt get too much of a glimpse of her. Now there was only about 12 hours for her to wait. remembering the note that jim Moriarty gave her she searched for it. Opening the note she read

_Dear Emmie._

_I want you to not go with your brother when they come to pick you up.  
But instead with me.  
Mycroft would do whatever he could to get you back but  
You will be back with them very soon  
Just come with me first I will explain then.  
_

_With Love,  
Jim Moriarty xxxxx_

Whoever this Jim Moriarty really was, he would prove to be a interesting ally.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am rewritting 'The Secret' because I am not happy with it so i will rewrite it then post the other sequels i have for it. :)**

...

April 25, 2013

(Em's POV)

I was waiting for Jim, when he got out of a very expensive car and signed me out.

"Well hello Jim."

"Hello Emmie"

"Don't call me that. Or i will murder you." I hissed. Yeah yeah yeah I get it, snapping at him for calling me Emmie. But only one person has ever... will ever call me Emmie. Lilly, my sweet sweet lilly.

"I shall plan on that. Now shall we." he stuck his arm out signaling for me to take it.

"Such a _gentleman_" I rolled my eyes as we walked to his car

He opened the door and I got into the car. "Now I am going to drop you off at Shirley's and I shall pay you to _watch_ him. I shall send a package soon." The car pulled to a stop. Hoping out I noticed the address.

221 Baker Street.

Always for dramatics. I knocked on door, waiting for someone to answer. A very sweet looking old lady opened the door.

"Hello? Are you looking for Sherlock? I'm Mrs. Hudson." she rambled.

"Hi. Um.. yes." I was too startled to start a conversation with her.

"I will show you to his apartment, he isn't in right now." I bet he isn't

"That will be fine." I was ushered in and up the stairs. Apartment B. Oy Vey.

about 20 minutes later of sitting around and reading his notes on his various experiments Sherlock and his flatmate walked in.

"Sherlock." i didn't smile or look up. you know when you know someone for so long you know how they walk and can recognize them just from walking upstairs or down a hall? that's our relationship. Knowing each other through foot steps. I'm not even sure I have ever seen his face for more than a second.

"Emmaline." was all he said.

"Hi I'm John." the shorter blonde one said. he was his flatmate.

"How was the war?" i asked

"Oh you know. explosive."

"Very fun." I frowned more. "sherlock are you gay?"

"Wh-what? NO. no." John answered quickly. too quickly.

"Interesting." I walked around but never sitting down.

"Why are you here?" sherlock was getting annoyed.

"Well, Jim dropped me off." I looked at sherlock finally. He was so grown up. so different from my memories.

"Jim?"

"Jim Moriarty. Charming, well as much as he wants to be at least. Very controlling." I sat down on a stool.

"He is. Why did you go with him?"

"Because I could" I smiled. "At least I don't worry about anymore bumps in the road so to speak."

"How so?" he asked as I crossed my legs and shifting my weight. I beckoned him closer.

"This is a secret. Shhh." I looked over at John "It is a need to know basis"

John left and Sherlock walked over to me. I giggled slightly "I'm dying." I said simply. "my paranoia got to me and i developed a heart disease, it is called Heart Arrhythmia. I could die from a broken heart. I have to give up on everyone and everything." I stroked his face. A felt a hot liquid going down my face. Was i crying? "I'm sorry Sherlock. Tell myky I love him." I kissed Shelrocks forehead. Getting up from the stool I walked out into the cold outdoors.


	3. Chapter 3

I started to roam around London. All of a sudden it started to rain, first a sprinkle, then a full on downpour. Then I saw Jim in a coffee shop that I was standing next to getting soaked. He was smiling. I sighed and walked in and sat with him, careful to not get his suit wet.

"This rain isn't good for my health." I said simply

"I bet it isn't with your heart condition. no no no, we don't want little emmie to get wet." my face became enraged and I slapped him so hard he fell over. My hand may have stung but I can suck it up.

"I told you not to call me that." I glared as he sat up.

"Most people can't touch me."

"I just slapped you." I said blankly "So I am of the few that can touch you."

"Anyway" He was rubbing his cheek "want something to drink?" Jim waved over a waiter, and winked. I was a little confused at this gesture.

"Why not. Only warm water."

"Water?" The waiter was confused

"Don't play with me, I'm not in the mood."

The waiter got what I wanted. But the room started to spin once I took a sip.

"Jim, what did you do?" I looked around, everyone was gone and some HUGE men guarded the exits.

My vision started to fade. "Sorry love, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Why bother?" Im slurred

"Just go to sleep love." He soo-ttthheddd... ...

...

When I woke up I was in an old apartment building. i could see through the cracks of the boarded up windows. When I looked down I noticed he changed my clothes. I was in a Alice In wonderland dress, and a red riding hood cloak. Make up your mind Jim! I also noticed he forgot shoes.

_"Glad you're awake __darling."_ Jim's voice echoed around the room. _"We're gonna play a little game."_

"What Kind of game?" I asked

"_Well sort of cat and mouse, but when caught you die" _I could hear his smile. "_You don't need to play if you will agree with some lets say, terms."_

"I'm listening."

_"Leave with me, leave London, or England in general. hmmm? __But that means leaving your brothers. Did they really love you? I love you more than they ever did, EVER will."_

"No."

_"Wrong answer. __Now Emmaline, anyone you see could kill you. Better watch your back. Sherlock and his lapdog are on their_ way.

"Wait Jim, I'm sorry. Please don't"

_"Sorry offers up, but... if you find me then we can talk." _

"Then where are you?"

_"Time is ticking Emma and my guards are on their way to dispose of you. Have fun."_

I heard someone coming down the halls. I was panicing now, I quickly looked around for anything, anything to help me. The window. I started to rip off the boards in hope I could jump safely. They were coming closer. I stuck my head out and I could climb down the side of the building.

BANG BANG! The door was broken down. scared for my life I jumped.

Everything was flying by, colors blurring together. And...

The ground was hard, and cold. It was getting warmer and I saw a thick red puddle forming.

I got up slowly and stumbled away. I triped then fell again. I breathing was getting shallower. I saw a pair of expensive shoes walk up infront of me and crouch down so i could see their face. It was jim, Of course.

He picked up and held me bridal style. "Now we can talk" I whispered shallowly

He chuckled. "And now to talk about some terms." He set me gently down in his car.

I was getting blood everywhere. I was falling in and out of conciseness.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I noticed that I was in a very warm and soft bed. i didn't want to get out. Maybe if I close my eyes I will go back asleep and never wake up. The door burst open and 2 figures walked in. One was a girl and the other was a boy.

"So this is our new mom?" The girl said softly

"Father said she was. What do you think she did that father hurt her like this?" the boy moved closer

"I am related to someone he hates." I said softly while opening my eyes slowly. "He drugged and kidnapped me. I panicked and jumped out a window." I tried sitting up but it was useless.

"Oh. That is so much nicer than what he did to my boyfriend." The girl walked over to my side and sat down.

"I bet it was. Well I guess it is time for introductions, am I correct?" The boy helped me sit up as I spoke.

"I'm Amber, my brother is Jonathan." the girl smiled softly

"I'm Emma. Or Em." I said "When will your father notice I'm awake?"

"He already knows." Jonathan sounded worried

The door opened and Jim walked in. The two children moved closer to me as if they were scared. I was a bit frightened too, but I haven't lived with him my whole life.

"Good Morning Emmie." His eyes narrowed and his smile grew wider.

"Morning Jimmy."

"I see you have met my children."

"Yes. I have."

"I hope they arent giving you too much trouble, if you want I can punish them."

"That wont be necessary Jim."

...

A few hours later I was sitting at a table that was longer than Sherlocks flat. Jim gave me a floral dress. Modest, it came down to my knees, and the sleeves didn't bother me. It was flowy and comfortable. Jim was at one end with Jonathan, and I sat on the other with Amber. It seems they are either protective of me or I'm protecting them. Either case wouldn't be far from the truth. I wasn't very hungry so when I got up to take my plate into the kitchen Amber stood up with me and led the way.

"Please, help me." She whispered

"I-I'm not sure how to do that." I looked into her weary eyes.

"I tried running away. I got 10 scars. 1 for each mile I ran."

"I'm sorry."

"My first boyfriend was abused and almost dead when he came back. Ever since then I haven't been in a relationship with anyone. I am now home-schooled."

"I havent been outside since I was 15. And when I get out of the asylum I have to tell my brothers i cant stay with them or they'll die."

"That isn't fun."

"No. It isn't. But ive learned to move on... sorta"

Jim walked in and stood next to me. "Hello Love"

"Yes?" I took ambers hand. Her eyes said she needed love and support

"Come with me." He grabbed my arm and I was forced to let go of amber.

He walked around for a bit as he led me to a door. "This will be your room" he opened the door and led me inside. "Amber's and Jonathans are across the hall"

"ok" I looked around

"And be on your best behavior because i might have to come and punish you. Learn from amber she hash't left for quite some time."

"Because you keep her as a prisoner!"

"How would you know that?"

"She has scars Jim, and I'm guessing all of them are from you."

"More or less. it was her punishment."

"For what? running form this hell hole?"

Jim back handed me. "Learn your place and you might just make it." he left and slammed the door

"Why bother I'm already dying." i whispered.

...

The next morning I sat in my room. I couldnt sleep at all last night. I kept trying to think of a plan to get out of here, or at least amber and Jonathon. If i couldnt make it they had to. I wasnt allowed a phone, or computer and the children werent allowed to let me borrow theirs. Jims rules.

A soft knock came at the door. "Hello." Amber whispered.

"Yes?" I unlocked the door and opened it softly.

"I-i couldnt sleep."

"I havent gotten much of it. my doctor told me to rest."

"Why?"

"Promise to not tell anyone? Not even Jonathon or Your father."

"Cross my heart."

"I'm going to die.

"What?" she said louder than hoped

"Shhhh... I have a heart condition."

"But..."

"I will live long enough to help you. but to save me... no. I couldnt ask for jim to help me, for the surgery, i Know he has the money but it is too much to ask for."

"Can I ask him?"

i stared at him for moment... I couldnt ask of that from her...

"please." she whispered.


End file.
